Don't Do That
by SVTXOXO
Summary: Authornya tidak pandai membuat summary. Baca saja lah. Boyxboy, yaoi, m, nc, SEOKSOON X SOONSEOK (Lee Seokmin x Kwon Soonyoung) SEVENTEEN.
Ya, semua! Bertemu lagi dngan author amatiran wkwk. Kali ini gue mau bikin fanfict SeokSoon yang insyaallah ga bakal macam fanfict 'Jealous?' gantung itu HAHAHA. Gue berusaha kok kali ini. Doain makanya yak. Love you!

Oiya, fanfict ini berdasarkan kejadian Hoshi yang masukin tangannya ke mulut Dokyeom yaa hehehe pas on air V app itu loh~ ya pokoknya selamat membaca!

 **TITLE:**

DON'T DO THAT

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:**

LEE SEOKMIN

KWON SOONYOUNG

 **RATED: WARNING! IT'S RATED M** SO IF YOU'RE UNDER 17 YEARS OLD,KELUAR AE LAH ATAU KALAU LU MERASA JIJIK YA YAUDAHLAH KELUAR AE LOVE YOU ALL.

TYPO BERSEBARAN BHAY

.

.

Hari ini Seventeen baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka untuk menyapa para fans dari V app. Setelah lebih dari sebulan mereka menahan rindu untuk menyapa Carats, akhirnya hari ini pun mereka bisa kembali menghibur para Carats.

Di ruang rekaman, terlihat Seungcheol, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo sedang bertukar pikiran tentang album baru mereka yang akan ke luar. Di dapur, terlihat Mingyu dan Hansol sedang menjadi petugas rumah tangga atau ya istilahnya babu mencuci piring-piring bekas mereka makan ayam setelah on V app. Sedangkan Jisoo, Jeonghan dan Seungkwan sedang bernyanyi bersama dengan diiringi gitar Jisoo.

Lalu di ruang latihan, terlihat uri little giant maknae, Minghao dan Jun sedang berlatih keras mengenai koreo untuk album baru mereka. Semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada yang kurang dari mereka…

.

.

.

Seseorang mencengkram sebuah tangan dan menariknya berjalan meninggalkan pintu ruangan latihan yang baru saja mau di buka.

"YA! LEE SEOKMIN" Pemuda yang tangannya dicengkram itu berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Seokmin,

"Ya, lepaskan tanganku, eoh?" Seokmin tidak mendengarkan kata-kata pemuda tersebut. Dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya sambil tetap menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya setahun itu.

Apa daya, tenaga Seokmin lebih besar darinya. Mana bisa dia melawan dengan badannya yang terlihat lebih kecil dari Seokmin.

Tetapi pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda yang cepat putus asa. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas bergelayutan, dia memukul kepala Seokmin dengan sekali hentakkan yang mengenaskan.

PLAK!

"YAK! SOONYOUNG HYUNG!" Seokmin menghentikan langkahnya dan meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang malam itu. Dia berbalik badan dan menatap lekat-lekat hyung di depannya itu.

"Mengapa kau memukulku, hyung? Ini sakit!"

"Ya, kau fikir tanganku tidak sakit, eoh, kau seret-seret seenaknya." Soonyoung mengomel-ngomel pada Seokmin sambil memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang merah akibat di tarik-tarik. "Aku ini harus kembali ke ruang latihan dan menyelesaikan bagian yang kurang untuk koreo kita. Jika yang kau lakukan ini tidak penting, aku kembali."

Soonyoung berniat untuk meninggalkan Seokmin dan melanjutkan tugasnya membuat koreo, tetapi kegiatan membalikkan badan nya pun gagal ketika Seokmin—yang dikiranya akan melepas genggamannya, justru mempererat dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Dan seketika terjadilah moment yang tak pernah diduga oleh Soonyoung ketika ia mendapati dirinya yang berdiri berhadapan sangat dekat dengan Seokmin. Sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Seokmin di wajahnya.

Seokmin menatap mata Soonyoung dengan sangat tajam seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya. Sedangkan Soonyoung sedang berusaha menelan ludahnya yang seakan tersenggal di tenggorokannya. Dan tiba-tiba Soonyoung sadar bahwa saat ini kedua tangan Seokmin berada di pinggangnya.

Soonyoung merasakan seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi tangan Seokmin semakin mengencang di pinggangnya.

Tanpa sadar, Soonyoung melihat ke arah bibir Seokmin dan seketika itu dia berani bersumpah bahwa dia melihat dengan jelas Seokmin menyunggingkan senyum di bibir kirinya.

"Hyung." Seokmin memanggil Soonyoung dengan suara lembut. Sedangkan Soonyoung tidak menyadari dirinya dipanggil dan asyik berusaha berfikir apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan Seokmin. _"Mengapa dia tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini?"_ batin Soonyoung.

Merasa dihiraukan, Seokmin memanggilnya sekali lagi, "Hyung, lihat aku."

Soonyoung tetap menghiraukannya dan telihat asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kesal, akhirnya Seokmin terpaksa melakukan hal ini.

CUPP!

Seokmin mencium ujung bibir kanan milik Soonyoung. Soonyoung terlihat begitu terkejut. Nafasnya seakan tersenggal dan jantungnya seakan berhenti untuk sesaat lalu kemudian berdetak secepat kilat tanpa ampun. Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Seokmin. Mata mereka bertemu. Rasanya Soonyoung ingin menampar Seokmin, tetapi badannya seakan kaku dan tidak dapat bereaksi ketika ia sadari bahwa tatapan Seokmin semakin dalam.

"Hyung." Seokmin bersuara, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"

Soonyoung yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Seokmin, hanya bisa menunjukkan raut wajah yang seperti mengatakan, _'Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu?'_.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya, eoh?" Soonyoung menggelengkan kepala tanpa dosa. Seokmin kesal dengan tindakan hyungnya tadi, semakin kesal karena hyungnya ini tidak mengingat apa yang ia maksud.

"Kalau begitu—" Seokmin menarik kembali pergelangan tangan kiri Soonyoung dan menyeret si empunya ke dalam sebuah kamar.

Seokmin menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan sekali hentakkan yang keras, kemudian menghentakkan tubuh Soonyoung berbenturan dengan pintu.

Terdengar ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Soonyoung karena sakit tubuhnya terbentur pintu. Kemudian Soonyoung mengalihkan matanya menatap mata Seokmin. Sedangkan Seokmin berjalan perlahan ke depan mendekati Soonyoung.

"A..Apa yang a..akan k..au lakukan, Seokmin..ah?" Soonyoung merasa takut ketika raut wajah Seokmin yang biasanya selalu terlihat ceria, kini berganti menjadi sangat keras dan dingin. Mata Seokmin menatap matanya tajam dan perlahan namun pasti, Seokmin semakin dekat dengan Soonyoung.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, eoh?" Soonyoung menggeleng takut ke arah Seokmin sambil memeluk dirinya senidri dengan kedua tangannya.

HAPP!

Kini kedua tangan Soonyoung sudah terangkat keatas dengan di tahan oleh kedua tangan Seokmin. Wajah Seokmin semakin dekat dengan Soonyoung hingga Soonyoung merasakan bahwa hidungnya sudah menempel dengan hidung Seokmin.

"Kalau begitu…" Seokmin menghentikan perkataannya dan bibirnya bergeser ke telinga kanan Soonyoung, "Aku akan mengingatkanmu, Sayang." Seokmin berkata dengan sangat lembut dan tiba-tiba menjilat telinga kanan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang terkejut dengan perlakuan yang di terimanya oleh Seokmin, seketika berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam ke atas oleh Seokmin.

"SEOKMIN-AH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Soonyoung memberontak sambil terus menggerakan tangannya yang berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Seokmin.

Seokmin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Soonyoung, "Tidak, sampai kau mampu mengingatnya dan—" Seokmin menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, "Adik kecilku ini puas denganmu, Hyung."

Seokmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Soonyoung. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, Soonyoung membulatkan matanya dan merasakan jantungnya begitu pula nafasnya berhenti untuk sesaat. Otaknya sedang bekerja mencari tau apa yang dilakukan oleh Seokmin.

Seokmin menlanjutkan aksinya. Dengan matanya yang terpejam, perlahan ia melumat lembut bibir bawah milik Soonyoung. Sungguh, Soonyoung merasakan tubuhnya melemah dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

Lumatan tersebut semakin lama semakin kasar. Seokmin berusaha memasuki mulut Soonyoung tetapi Soonyoung masih menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Mphhh!" Soonyoung berusaha lagi untuk melepaskan diri dari Seokmin. Tetapi disatu sisi, tubuhnya menginginkan sesuatu yang Soonyoung sendiri tidak mengerti.

Seokmin semakin brutal melumat bibir indah Soonyoung dan masih berusaha membuka akses munuju rongga mulut Soonyoung. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, kedua tangan Seokmin melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Soonyoung dan mulai memasuki kaos putih yang dikenakan Soonyoung.

Seokmin meraba-raba halus tubuh Soonyoung sengaja menggoda Soonyoung agar terangsang dengan kegiatannya. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua tang Seokmin akhirnya menemukan dua gundukkan kecil pada tubuh Soonyoung.

"Akhh.. soekhmin..aah." suara desahan Soonyoung pun keluar ketika kedua tangan Seokmin memelintir ipple Soonyoung dengan cepat. "Aphaa.. yhang kkaauh laku—HHMPP!" Seokmin langsung melahap bibir Soonyoung dan memasuki mulut Soonyoung.

Seokmin terus menerus melumat bibir Soonyoung dan Soonyoung pun semakin lama semakin terbawa oleh suasana. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya, dan dikalungkan di leher Seokmin. Seokmin masih terus menggerakan dan memutar tangannya di nipple Soonyoung, kemudian mencubitnya kecil.

"AKKHH! Ja..jaanghhan… disiih..thuuhh.." Soonyoung yang merasa tidak kuat dengan perlakuan yang Seokmin lakukan. Seokmin tidak memperdulikan perkataan Soonyoung, malah menjadi lebih semangat melahap, melumat dan menggigit bibir Soonyoung.

"Ahhkuh.. thii..dak bishaa.. ber..nafhaas…hhh" mendenga bahwa kesayangannya tidak bisa bernafas, Seokmin menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih milik Soonyoung. Di kecupnya perlahan dari leher turun ke bahu.

Seokmin membuat tanda kepemilikkan pada leher Soonyoung,

"Kau milikku, Hyung." Seokmin tersenyum mengangkat bibir kirinya dan kini ia mengangkat kaos putih milik Soonyoung dan melemparkannya asal. Kemudia dia membukan sendiri kaos yang ia kenakan dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang belum pernah Soonyoung lihat selama ini. Soonyoung tidak tahu bahwa Seokmin memiliki 4 abs.

Seokmin kembali mencium bibir Soonyoung dan kini kedua tangannya beralih memasuki celana jeans yang dikenakan Soonyoung. Seokmin menemukan dua bongkahan kenyal yang berada di tubuh belakang Soonyoung. Di remas nya perlahan sambil terus menjilat bibir Soonyoung.

"Ahhkk…. Aahhkuu.. tidhakk… taa..hann…" Soonyoung mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Sebut namaku, hyung."

Seokmin menarik tubuh Soonyoung ke arah kasur dan menghempaskannya begitu saja.

"Hyung, karena perlakuanmu tadi ketika kita sedang on V app, adik kecilku jadi terbangun. Dan kau harus membayarnya untuk ini." Ucap Seokmin sambil berusaha membuka gesper yang ia kenakan.

Perlahan Seokmin menunduk dan berjalan merangkak di atas kasur ke arah Soonyoung. Soonyoung berjalan mundur ketika Seokmin semakin mendekat dan…

HAAPP!

Kini Seokmin berada di atas Soonyoung dan menatap Soonyoung dengan intensif. Soonyoung membukatkan matanya dan berusaha mati-matian menelan ludahnya.

"Kau sangat indah, hyung."

Seokmin menciumi kembali leher putih dan dengan sengaja, Seokmin menyenggol juniornya pada junior Soonyoung dari luar. Seokmin terus menggesek-gesek dan menekan-nekan juniornya pada Soonyoung.

Tanpa pernah Seokmin duga, tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung mendorong tubuh Seokmin ke samping dan menggantikan posisi Seokmin di atas.

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir alasanmu melakukan ini. Apa karena perlakuanku tadi?" Soonyoung bertanya kepada Seokmin sambil mengelus-eluskan jari telunjuknya di tubuh Seokmin.

"Apa kau sudah ingat. Hyung?" Seokmin kembali bertanya.

"Ne. Maafkan aku, Seokmin-ah, jika kamu terangsang hanya karena tanganku memasuki mulutmu. Tapi, menurutku itu bukan hal yang buruk untuk sekarang." Soonyoung tersenyum menatap Seokmin dan seketika Soonyoung berjalan mundur dan menempatkan wajahnya tepat di depan junior milik Seokmin.

Soonyoung melihat junior Seokmin yang sudah menegang dan sesak di balik celana. Kemudian secara perlahan, ia menyentuh junior Seokmin dan menekannya kemudian meremasnya.

"AKHH! HYUUNGHHH!" Seokmin mengerang nikmat. Soonyoung masih terus meremas junior Seokmin dari luar celananya.

"APA YANG—AHHH! KAU LAKUKAN HYUNGG?! AKKHHH!" Seokmin semakin mengeluarkan desahannya ketika tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung membuka jeans Seokmin, menurunkan boxernya kemudian memijat junior Seokmin perlahan.

"Adikmu menginginkan sentuhanku. Bolehkan aku memberikannya?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada yang diimutkan.

"Chephatt, Hyunghh! Akh..u ssuddha tidak thaa..hann….hhh"

Soonyoung mengulum junior Seokmin dengan arah naik turun. Dihisapnya junior Seokmin dengan kencang. Soonyoung menjilat-jilat batang junior Seokmin dengan lidahnya kemudian menjilat lubang junior Seokmin

"Akhhh! Teruushh hyungghhh!" Seokmin meracu nikmat sambil mendorong kepala Soonyoung agar lebih dalam mengulung juniornya.

Setelah ouas dengan mengulum, kemudian Soonyoung mengocok junior Seokmin dengan cepat. Dipijatnya junior Seokmin dan di remas kencang hingga rasanya junior seokmin berdenyut ingin keluar.

Seokmin yang menyadari bahwa ia ingin keluarpun langsung menghentikan kegiatan Soonyoung dan menunggingkan Soonyoung di depannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Seokmin memasukkan dua jari kanannya ke dalam lubang Soonyoung.

"Akhh! Yaa! Therruusshh…hhh..hhhhaah" Seokmin terus menyodok lubang Soonyoung dengan kedua jarinya. Kemudian bertambah menjadi lima jari masuk ke dalam lubang Soonyoung.

"Sebut namaku, hyung."

Soonyoung yang masih terlena dengan perlakuan yang terimanya oleh Seokmin pun akhirnya tidak kuat dan menginginkan yang lebih.

"SOEKMIN-AHHH! Yhakk…. Diih..sithuhhh…hhh" merasa sudah menemukan titik sweet spotnya pada Soonyoung, Seokmin mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Soonyoung, kemudian mengocok juniornya sendiri dan menggesek-gesek juniornya di luar lubang Soonyoung,

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku! Cepat masukkan, Seokmin-ahh!" Seokmin terus saja menggoda menekan-nekan juniornya tanpa memasukkannya ke dalam lubang milih Soonyoung.

"Bersiaplah, sayang." Seokmin mengecup bibir Soonyoung dan kemudian dengan sekali hentakkan, ia memasukkan juniornya.

"AAKKHHH!" Soonyoung meringis kesakitan sekaligus nikmat. Kemudian Seokmin memaju mundurkan juniornya perlahan di dalam lubang Soonyoung.

"Hyuuynghh! Kauu.. kauu shangatt nikh…mathhh" Seokmin terus menyodok dalam juniornya. Memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat.

"Yhaakk! Seokminn-ahh.. juniorhhmuhh sanghatt beshaarrr. Iinihh seshakk.. dann…nikhmmaathh, AAAHhh!" Soonyoung kembali melontarkan desahannya ketika Seokmin menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"hyuungg… kau sangaat sempithh! Juniorku terjhepith lubangmuhhh… ahh" melihat junior Soonyoung yang bergelantungan diam, Seokmin menggenggam junior Soonyoung sambil mengocoknya.

"Thidakk! Inih…terkakuhh… nikhh…maatt" Seokmin terus memaju mundurkan juniornya sambil terus mengocok cepat junior Soonyoung.

"AAKH! Akk..uhhh inginn kelu..aarhh hyyungghh." Seokmin sudah tidak bisa menahan spermanya lagi.

"akhuuu..jughhhaa...hhh" Soonyoung mendesah kagi saat Seokmin semakin menyodok-odok lubangnya yang semoit itu dengan juniornya yang besar.

"AAAAAKKHHHHH! Hhaahhh…." desah mereka berdua ketika sudah keluar bersamaan. Mereka berdua terlentang di atas kasur karena lemas setelah melepaskan spermanya.

Seokmin berbaring menghadap ke arah Soonyoung, "Maafkan aku telah melakukan hal ini padamu. Sebenarnya, sudah dari lama aku memendam perasaan padamu. Aku.. aku mencintaimu, hyung."

CUP!

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena tidak peka dengan perasaanmu. Mulai saat ini, aku akan membuka hatiku untukmu, ne?" Balas Soonyoung sambil memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"Benarkah, hyung?" mata Seokmin berbinar, Soonyoung mengangguk.

Seokmin memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Seokmin dan…

"Aku ingin sekali lagi, hyung."

"YAA! LEE SEOK—HHMPPPPP!"

-Sedangkan keadaan di luar…-

Seseorang berjalan melewati kamar yang dimasuki Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mendengar desahan suara aneh seperti….

"Jangan-jangan…."

Pemuda itu langsung mendekat ke arah pintu dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

"Chephatt, Hyunghh! Akh..u ssuddha tidak thaa..hann….hhh"

Pemuda yang bernama Kim Mingyu ini bukan pemuda yang sangat polos. Ia mengerti suara apa ini.

"Sial! Mereka melakukannya disaat kita sedang sibuk mempersiapkan comeback."

Mingyu penasaran dengan siapa yang berada di dalam kamarpun perlahan membuka pintu kamar.

"Bodoh. Bahkan mereka saja tidak mengunci pintunya. Ck." Hina Mingyu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Mingyu saat melihat langsung siapa yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim di depan matanya,

"Soonyoung hyung… Seokmin… sejak kaan mereka?..." Mingyu kembali menutup pintunya dan merasakan ada yang bangun dari tubuhnya.

"Ah, shit! Juniorku bangun." Dia memegang juniornya dan meremas kecil juniornya.

"Akhh!" desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Aku butuh Wonwoo sekarang."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Gils akhirnya selesai gils gw gila bikin fanfict rated m lagi yaampun yastaga . gimana gimana? Gue sudah sangat berusaha membuat fanfict ini jadi mohooon banget tulis komentar dan saran di kolom review. Kalau kalian nulis, ngebuat aku semakin semangat buat bikin fanfict lagi yayayaaa. Jangan jadi siders please huhu.

Makasih yang udah mau baca love you guys see you di fanfct yang lain hihihihi


End file.
